


Our Eyes Are the Same Colour, We Should Date

by LittleBozWolf (LittleBozSheep)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Courting Rituals, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transitive eyes, Werewolf Courting, attempted courting, rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozWolf
Summary: The time Stiles attempted to tell Derek they were soulmates.OrTransitive eyes: After meeting soulmates eye colours will change to match the others.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222
Collections: Another Present Under the Tree





	Our Eyes Are the Same Colour, We Should Date

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely, Another present under the tree fest hosted by [Imagine Sterek](https://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> **Prompt** : Transitive alpha eyes (Stiles’ eyes turn blue when Derek’s do because they’re mates)
> 
> This is me, so naturally, I would misread Mates for soulmates, but I’ve committed so let’s roll with it. 
> 
> Beta’s by free Grammarly so any issues blame it on that guy

The entire situation was strange and odd. It was not what Stiles had been expecting, which was odd considering he was currently dealing with a werewolf best friend, banshee ex-crush, werecoyote ex-girlfriend, okay so basically everyone was something, and something was always happening. 

But soulmates? Nope, that was a step too far. 

Stiles was putting his foot down. 

The universe had gone too far.

That was until he found out who was his soulmate. 

* * *

“It had all started not long after Scott got bitten. We were in the woods just talking, then suddenly Scott threw me a football fields distance, Okay so maybe not an entire football field, but have you ever been randomly thrown through the air with no warning?, Okay so yes you have but for us mere mortals, I might as well have hit the moon the distance I went.”

“Stiles.” 

“Right. So. It all started at the start as most things do. One minute we were talking the next flying, and Scott accusing me of weird things I didn’t fully understand. I just assumed it was Scott being freaked out about the entire werewolf situation but, nope. It wasn’t a freakout but a very real thing. The entire situation is really weird and awkward, and that’s coming from someone who has already experienced puberty. So, I’m really saying something here. But that is how we discovered, I had spooky glowing red eyes” 

“Your eyes don’t glow.” 

“Yes, they do. Let me continue. And so began Stiles' life of randomly glowing eyes that happens with no reason whatsoever.”

“Don’t refer to yourself in the third person.”

Stiles shot him a look, “So to start, Stiles,” He exaggerated his name, “thought it had to do with stress and adrenaline, maybe some sort of backlash of the magical Werewolf powers or it was just a reflection. However that was quickly dismissed when it started happening in the middle of class, the least stressful class I want to add. Had it been Coach or Harris’s class I would understand but Kens?, I mean have you met the dude his the most chilled person.

So I got flashy eyes. That only ever lasted for a short couple of seconds and did nothing else but glow. They don’t even give me any superpowers or enhanced healing. Isaac is such a dick, he had way too much fun testing that theory out, I can still feel the bruises now and it’s been years! YEARS.” Stiles pointed out before spinning and walking back on himself, “At the time, well I guess still now. I had a lot on my plate, it wasn’t a high priority, so we kind of ignored it and pretended it didn’t happen. Oh right, I should point out, I don’t know when it happens, It’s the reactions of others that tells me. After a while, it went quiet, oddly quiet. Not quiet as in no monsters or an easy life, no, there were still monsters and evil to be fought. But my eyes stopped, and I went back to being the kick-ass human with a bat.”

“Stiles.” The voice sighed. 

“I’m getting to it.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “So I’m just the kick-ass human with a bat that’s the soul of the pack. But Oh No,” Stiles paused, clapping his hands together, “No, no, no,” He tutted waving a finger around, “this is Beacon Hills!, things can’t stay the same, so here come the Blue eyes. Yep, the ice-cold killer blue eyes. 

Now, at this stage, we probably should have gone to Deaton, but come on that guy isn’t going to help. He’ll just nod saying ‘interesting’ without explaining anything. So my eyes went blue flashy without me killing anyone, and once again I have no superpowers, no strength, nothing. 

Actually, that reminds me. One time, I got in a fight with Jackson, back when Red eyes were a thing, and the guy backed off & ducked his head, it was awesome. One minute he’s in my face and the next he’s backing off looking away, However it only happened once and never again which was beyond annoying, could you imagine if it worked the entire time? All the people who would have been saved?” He questioned. 

A resigned sigh, “That doesn’t explain why you barged in here with a box leaking blood, that is going to stain my coffee table.” 

“I’m telling a story here,” Stiles whined.

“Stiles none of what you are saying makes sense.” 

“I know but if you let me continue, I’ll explain everything.” Stiles waved his hands around as he continued to pace, “So the red eyes come and go, then the blue eyes come and chill for a while, then they go and gold eyes come. Which was kinda awesome cause, you know no murder eyes, Even if they did only last a little while before the Blue eyes returned.” Stiles Huffed.

“It was actually Erica that work it out in the end, It was the first weekend without any murders after us and they had to ruin it by being all ‘What if it’s Derek?’” Stiles commented air quoting her words.

“What’s me?” Derek shook his head slightly, the confusion on his eyebrows somehow making him adorable. 

“Exactly. That’s what I said!, ‘What?’ I questioned her, but before she could reply Lydia buts in, with this ‘That would make sense.’ Look and that pout on her face, you know the figuring things out in that MIT level brain of hers- pout. I understood nothing of what they were talking about and the next thing I know the pair are off after Alison and the bestiary.” Stiles turned to face Derek with a lifted eyebrow, “AND!” he nearly shouted in his excitement, making Derek jump and snap his attention back to Stiles from the box on the table. “It turns out, If two people meet and the energy forces between them sync so well together, traits can start manufacturing themselves across the bond.”

“Yer Soulmates.” Derek nodded, unfazed. 

Catching Stiles completely off guard as he stopped his pacing to frown at Derek, “Soulmates.” He confirmed slowly his brain hitting a brick wall. Silence filled the loft as neither of them moved for a while, until it was too much for Stiles, “Why are you so calm?” Stiles practically shouted, confusion and shock filling him. 

It’s pretty common in the supernatural world, they are the focus of most bedtime stories. My parents were soulmates.” Derek calmly stated like it was nothing. “Meeting your soulmate and the bond showing itself in the form of eye colour is one of the main traits.” He continued with a small shrug. 

“That should make this so much easier and yet it doesn’t,” Stiles mumbled looking at the box. He fiddled with his top’s cuff, pretty sure he’d end up making a thumb hole soon enough if he kept going. He’d never felt nervous approaching Lydia. Why was he so nervous now?

“Will you explain the box of meat?” Derek pointed to the offending item dumped on his table, the bottom corner already soggy and nearly dripping.

Stiles nodded looking ashamed, “I know I’m supposed to catch it, but human and not Alison, so yer that’s not going to happen... I guess It looks like a half-hearted attempt..” Stiles mumbled letting his sentence drop off not looking at Derek, chewing the inside of his cheek. Why was this so hard?. 

Derek frowned at him for a while before looking at the box Stiles was intently staring at. “Is this..” He paused, shuffling forwards in his seat so he could see inside the box, he picked up various cuts of meat, All fresh from the butchers, all his favourites. “Are you… is this an invitation to start a courtship?” Derek frowned, staring at Stiles watching his reactions. 

“Well, yer cause... Soulmates... Surprise!” Stiles shouted, waving his arms about, in an awkward manner even for him. 

Derek froze holding a piece of meat, staring at Stiles with his eyebrows knitted together. “How long have you known we were soulmates?” Derek repacked the box, wiping his hands on a tissue. 

“Erm well, a couple of years..” Stiles whispered looking away, suddenly fascinated by the wall. “So like I said, Surprise!, sorry to shock you.” He mumbled. 

“Shock? I’m not shocked.” Derek sighed, “Stiles, I’m a werewolf. I’ve known you were my soulmate since we first met,” Derek commented, staring at Stiles with a genuine look in his eyes, “You don’t have to date me just because we are soulmates.” Derek closed the box, remaining oddly neutral. 

Confusion hit Stiles as the words started to sink in. “But, you? and no?” he asked after making several confused faces. “Okay time out.” Stiles declared crossing the room to sit next to Derek. Turning his entire body to face him, “You already know?!” He settled on saying. 

Derek lent back against the sofa, and ran a hand across his face, “Stiles you were 16, I was not dragging you into this.” He eventually said. 

“Because I was 16 or because I’m me?” Stiles instantly replied.

Derek flashed his eyes, enjoying the fact he could do it openly now, no more sly glances. He could fully admire the colour change and the meaning behind them.

Stiles’s eyes widened as he realised what Derek had just done. A small smirk forming on his face, “You are a human lie detector so listen to me, I am not asking you out just because we are soulmates.” He watched the way Derek didn’t react but his eyes darted down to Stiles’s chest for a while. “Sooo Just to clarify that’s a no on the courtship?” Stiles questioned after a while, tilting his head to the side & breaking the silence. 

“I’ll think about it,” Derek hummed with a bright smile that made Stiles forget what they were talking about.


End file.
